Une fin et un renouveau
by Paulosora
Summary: Anakin doit faire un choix. Un choix cornélien. Mais quand sa mère et sa femme apparaissent devant lui, il se rend compte qu'il doit faire ce qu'il a toujours voulu : sauver sa famille.


Bonjour à tous et toutes!

Me voici avec un nouvel OS, sur Star Wars cette fois-ci.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (même si c'est super triste), les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à George Lucas...

Bonne lecture (j'espère... ^^)

* * *

Darth Vader était un homme froid et sans scrupule. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres sentiments que la haine et la colère qu'il avait presque oublié jusqu'à leur nom.

Il regardait son maitre torturer son fils sans émotion aucune. Il entendait Luke le supplier sans rien ressentir.

Il avait déjà tout perdu depuis longtemps. Il avait perdu sa mère (cette femme dont l'amour l'avait comblé pendant neuf ans). Il ne se souvenait presque plus d'elle. Il ne se souvenait que de la haine et de la colère qu'il avait ressentie quand elle était morte.

Il avait perdu sa femme il l'avait même tuée dans un accès de colère quand elle l'avait trahi à cause de ces maudits Jedis. Il se souvenait de ses cheveux et de son sourire mais la trahison était trop forte pour qu'il en éprouve autre chose que de la colère.

Il avait tout perdu.

Il haïssait son maitre.

Mais il n'avait plus que lui. Palpatine et le côté obscur de la Force.

Il avait tout perdu et il allait perdre son fils. Il allait le perdre comme il avait perdu le reste, parce que Luke aussi l'avait trahi en refusant de venir de son côté. En restant du côté de l'Alliance Rebelle.

Soudain il sentit une variation dans la Force, et il vit deux silhouettes sortir du néant. Il savait que son maitre ne pourrait pas les voir. Elles étaient là pour lui. Sa mère et Padmé. Sa mère pleurait en le regardant :

\- Tu étais un si gentil garçon Ani. Tu vivais pour le bien et la justice. Pour être un Jedi. La trahison n'a de sens que dans ton esprit et un Jedi pardonne. Tu es toujours un Jedi, même si tu ne t'en souviens plus.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer devant ces paroles. Mais il ne flancha pas. Son fils avait trahi l'Empire.

Alors Padmé le regarda et dit :

\- Tu n'as pas pu sauver ta mère. Je suis morte de chagrin en le mettant au monde. Vas-tu laisser ton fils mourir ? Ne te souviens-tu pas de la raison pour laquelle tu es passé du côté obscur ? Tu voulais me sauver et tu vas laisser ton fils mourir ?

Il refusa de se laisser attendrir : elle avait trahi elle aussi. Mais revoir son visage et celui de sa mère lui réchauffa le cœur et il se rappela de certaines émotions qu'il éprouvait avant –dans une autre vie-, la paix, l'amour, la joie. Ces sentiments l'étouffèrent presque, le laissant groggy et un peu égaré, cela faisait si longtemps.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas Padmé qui avait trahi, mais lui ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de s'être remis en question une seule fois ?

Un hurlement le coupa dans son introspection. Mais maintenant il se souvenait. Pour Padmé, il était tombé il avait servi un maitre qu'il haïssait pendant vingt ans. Pour tenter de la sauver.

Pour l'amour de son fils et pour sa vie, il allait se relever. Parce que sa femme et sa mère le regardaient avec des yeux remplis de chaleur et d'amour.

Padmé murmura : « il y a encore du bon en toi. Parce que tu es tombé par amour, tu peux te libérer par amour ».

Alors, il choisit.

Il s'avança difficilement vers son maitre et le prit à bras-le-corps. Il le porta à bout de bras et le jeta dans le conduit.

Luke ne criait plus. Il respirait difficilement, mais il n'y avait plus de hurlement de douleur.

Anakin s'effondra sur le sol. Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, et la foudre avait ravivé ses brulures.

Il allait mourir mais il avait enfin réussi son rêve : il avait enfin sauvé une personne qu'il aimait.

Il n'était pas parvenu à sauver sa mère et sa femme mais son fils était sauf. Il voyait les trois images se pencher vers lui. Il distinguait mieux les mortes que l'homme bien vivant qui le tenait dans ses bras.

« Laisses-moi te regarder une dernière fois avec mes yeux ».


End file.
